My DBZ Experience
by CreeperCraft197
Summary: Summary: I was walking home from my friend's house one day, and suddenly a black portal opens before us. We are dragged into another dimension, and we are split off. He becomes a Saiyan, while I become an Arcosian. What will happen to us? Will we see each other again? Find out on My DBZ Experience Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own my OC's so they are mine!
1. Prologue

Prologue

***Brandon's POV***

I was walking home with my friend Alex, and we were doing our usual thing. Just talking about school and such, when all of a sudden a black vortex opened up in front of us. I was not paying attention and I was thrown in first. I felt numbness across my body as I was atomized.

***Alex's POV***

I couldn't feel much after I went through, but I could hear a lot of shouting as I was falling. I was soon caught and set on the ground. I passed out afterwards.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 2- Something Borrowed, Something New**

***Brandon's POV***

I wake up on a ship in the middle of space to people saying

"A power level of 2 million! He's too young for that to be right."

"Sir the scouter exploded before we could get a good look at his power level, it could be higher."

"Higher!? How could it be any higher!?"

I got up with a start and see the strangest sight ever. In front of me there are 5 people, a blue snake-guy, a red midget, Arnold Schwarzenegger, a green 4-eyed toddler, and a purple brainy-horned guy. I ask them as I get up "Who are you, and where am I?" I soon feel something behind me fall to the ground.

"Well my good sir, I am Captain Ginyu, and these are my men. Introduce yourselves!"

The short Red guy said "Hello, my name is Jayce. The team calls me _The Red Magma_"

The green toddler says in a surprisingly deep voice "My name is Guldo, and I don't have a nickname"

Arnold shouts "My name is Recoome! Be afraid little one!"

The snake then replies "My name is Burter, and I'm _The Blue Hurricane_ and the fastest of the Ginyu force"

Ginyu then asks me "So what happens to be your name?"

I look at myself for a second and think _'well this is weird I am in my favorite anime, and WHAT am I freaking Freiza! No wait, I look Different, I think I'll call myself' _"Frigid" (10 points if you guess that pun)

Ginyu then asks "Do you know how to fight?"

I reply "I know basic fighting styles and self-defense, but not much else. Why?"

He says "Well We were wondering if you would like to be an honorary member for when we get to Namek"

The last word rings in my head, and I think _'Namek? I think that I know where this is going and I don't like it, but I can't do much else'_ I reply to him "Sure, but isn't there some sort of a Try-out or something?"

Jayce says "Why yes there is, you will have to go one-by-one and fight us all in order for your rank to be known on the Force, and if you beat the Captain, then well you'll be one happy man."

My eyes involuntarily light up, and I see what is actually going on here, the guy named Ginyu has some sort of a body-change technique that he'll use on me to make my strength his. I thought _'I may want to watch out for that if I fight him, but these other fights should be pretty fun' _

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N. I will do this story one POV at a time, I will go through the Namek/Freiza saga, then add Alex, because he actually showed up on earth, and was caught by the Nimbus. OOPS Spoilers, crap getting too ahead of myself. Until next chapter see ya Demons**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- No place to Run**

_2 week time jump_

***Frigid's POV***

Well it was almost time for the Ginyu force and I to land on Namek, when I received a call from Frieza himself. I was giddy yet frightened at the same time seeing as how I haven't been here for but 2 weeks.

Frieza said "Hello Frigid, I am Lord Frieza. I wish for you to come and see me when you land. My ship has a planetary scouter that could likely measure your full power, and I need you for a _special_ job when you arrive if you are up to it."

I said "Sure thing, but let me ask, why do you need to know my power level. Don't you like strong people working for you?"

Frieza replied, "It's not that child, it's just that I want to know where to place you, and how well you might do on my _special assignment_"

We soon landed on the planet's surface, and I was almost blown sky high when I landed. I looked around only to see someone run-walking at me with his fist out. I thought _'he looks human, but I don't think he is; he's just too slow.'_ I quickly just stepped out of the way, and swatted him with my right hand. I stated "Seriously dude, you running at me that slow, and you expect to hit anything. What's wrong with you!?" I ran off in the direction of Frieza's ship to see just how powerful I was. I knew I was stronger than Jayce and Burter at the same time, but I didn't know **how much stronger** I was.

As I arrived at the ship I was called on deck by Frieza, and he said "The planetary scouter detected you at landfall. You have a power level of 3 million, while both your age, and in your first form.

I asked him "What's your power level in your first form, and am I weird, because everything seems to be in molasses except you."

He responded "I have a power level of roughly 750 thousand in my first form, so yes you are an anomaly, much more powerful than me, and I'm even stronger than most of our race. I am actually considering adoption at this point because I'm so proud of you."

I was in shock, I had heard so many bad things about this guy, but right now he seems almost happy. He says he's proud of me for some reason, so I will try my best not to fail him. I warn him ahead of time of Ginyu by saying "Frieza, I have the ability to read minds, and Ginyu was actually contemplating stealing my body with some form of body change technique when I tried out, do I have permission to _replace _him?"

He looked at me and smiled saying "You are possibly the strongest among our race, so even if you decided to I couldn't really stop you. It's your call on this one."

My eyes lit up, and I could see me facing a human-like person, he looked tough, so I was giddy at the vision.

Frieza said "Child, your special assignment will be preventing my brother Cooler from interfering with my mission, have I made myself clear."

"Yes, Sir" and left the room. Soon I saw a large object in the sky and thought _'This must be his brother's ship. I wonder what they're here for anyway'_

**End of Ch. 2**

**A.N.**

**Next chapter will be the fight between Frigid and the Armored Squadron, so See ya next time on My DBZ Experience *Cue DBZ Music***


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 – No Place to Hide**

***Frigid's POV* (I'm going to stop putting this until post-Namek)**

I was witnessing one of the most intimidating sights of my life, I saw the ship slowly and ominously floating down to the planet's surface. I was powering up in order to get the planetary scouter to lock on me and not on Frieza, because I wanted to both make my adoptive father happy, and I wanted to end any chance Cooler might have of getting what he wanted.

The ship landed in front of me, and about 5 people jumped out of the ship as if to confront me, but to me they were again stuck in molasses. I said "You need to hurry up and get this show on the road if you want to help Cooler. I'm getting tired of waiting here."

There was a blue guy, a big green guy, a guy that looked like a frog, and 2 other random people that I forget their looks. The blue one said "What the hell!? How could a kid have a power level of 3 million!? Especially in his weakest form. He'll learn not to fuck up that badly again!"

The blue guy quickened his pace, so it seemed like he was not moving nearly as slow as before. Then when he was near me his arm started to glow purple, and as if it was a blade he swung it at me. I grabbed it and quickly broke his wrist and kicked him away from me.

I thought _'that actually burned slightly. I should be more careful.'_ I then said "Wow you actually burned me a little, but if that's all you guys can do, you might want to quit now. I'll make you part of my new Frigid Squadron or something."

Then the tallest guy I had ever seen upon my being here came out of the ship, and he said to me "No they probably won't join your Frigid Squadron but I will give you the chance to transform before I fight you. I want to see the peak of your power."

I thought _'this must be Cooler, he looks like Frieza yet he seems more intimidating right now. I feel that pit of power inside of me, and he said he wants to see it, so I guess I'll let him see'_ I then start charging up my power until it hurts, then one of my arm gems breaks. I seem to shed an old skin, and begin to tower over him. I feel even more power open to me so I continue to charge up. Cooler begins to step back, either in fear or in awe. This does not phase me as soon I break my skin again, and come out as something you would see in a horror movie. I stop and ask him "Is this enough for you yet?" I shudder as my voice comes out sort of like I'm rasping.

Cooler says "No, I know you have your unsealed form to use, so power up to that. I want to see your full potential"

I decide to do so, and once again I power up, a green-blue aura wrapping itself around me as the sky grows dark and the planet shakes. My skin finally cracks and I burst out much shorter than him again, but I feel a power deep inside that I didn't believe he could match.

Cooler runs into the ship quickly and comes out holding the planetary scouter, he states "Boy your power level is beyond anything I have ever seen, your base unsealed form is over 100 million, and not even my father could do that! You are a prodigy among our race, and I feel that you would be the perfect ruler of the universe. Do you wish for me to teach you something I know?"

Skeptical I say "What do you have to teach me? I learned all of Frieza's techniques when he taught me earlier."

Cooler says "Ha! Frieza can't match me in strength because I have unlocked a Fifth form, beyond that of our race's limit. I call it Super Arcosian, I become even stronger than my 100% final form, and it tires me out a lot less. That is why he would lose to me if we fought."

I still say "Well I still want to fight you, so can you train me on how to use it while fighting me? I want to test my strength on something, and it seems the universe is too weak to help me."

Cooler says "Fine, but if you go to hard I won't be able to teach you. Use about what you are at now, and don't go any higher."

**End of Ch. 3**

**A.N.**

**Ok too OP pls nerf, but seriously guys I have a reason for making him so powerful. Cooler will teach Frigid how to unlock the 5****th**** form nest chapter, and I have a reason for that too. He'll probably unlock it when Frieza starts to fight Goku, but I don't know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 – A New King, A New Power**

***Frigid's POV***

Cooler grows in size, and acquires a 5 horned mask of sorts. I am a little stunned, and I can feel his power skyrocket even though I can't sense energy. He says "I see the fear in your face, but do not worry, I am only going to do this as a sort of warm up for you, because I know about 50% of your power can take this out in an instant." He charges, almost faster than I can follow, and I feel a little overwhelmed. He says this time "In order to earn this power you must either have a great loss, great fear, or great need. I am going to try to make you need it, which is why I have asked you not to power up further."

I am hit like a truck, and sent flying about 10 feet. I say "Why do you think I need this power now?! I am already stronger than your father can get, and from what I can tell he's even stronger than you!"

Cooler states "I know that, but the ruler of the universe should always have an ace in the hole, people know that the final form is very tiring when full power is used, so they will try to outlast it, this has no such problem."

I soon hear a loud scream coming from Frieza's ship, I power up quickly and knock Cooler out. I rush over to the ship to find some orange spheres on the outside, and a human similar to that one I saw in my vision. I ask him as I power down, "Who are you, and what are you doing at my father's ship!?" at the end of the sentence I'm already back in my first form.

The new person says, "I am Vegeta, Prince of the Sayains, and I am the one who will destroy Frieza and his empire!"

I reply "You can't I won't let you. Even if you have beaten him I am much stronger, so don't be cocky."

In shock he stares as I power up to my maximum base power, he then says "You obviously don't know your father well. He's a tyrant, a monster, and he destroyed my planet and race! You would feel the same way if someone took everything away from you, and turned you into his personal lap dog!"

I stare blankly and said "Did he really do that? I can't believe it, but I can't let you kill him, that would make you as bad as him."

Vegeta, pissed off says "I'm already as bad as him, he forced me to take the lives of innocents, and he made me desperate to destroy him in order to spare more"

I was angry, no furious at this man for lying to my face. Frieza was caring, and kind to me; how could he have been that kind of a monster. I slumped to the ground and attempted to handle my rage _'Control the anger' _I thought _'Don't make him believe that you are like Frieza, even though he probably already does'_

Vegeta said the words that broke the camel's back "I hate him and all his kind, so he will perish along with you!"

As soon as he said that I snapped, I punched him right in the jaw and nearly killed him, I was stunned and saddened that I would do such a thing I contemplated for a moment _'what if he was telling the truth, what if Frieza actually did those things. What am I then, am I a monster like him?'_ I stood there wondering as I saw Frieza and 3 other humans fly overhead. I saw him in his second form so I followed to see if he was in trouble or not.

**End of Ch. 4**

**A.N.**

**Next Chapter Frigid sees Frieza become a punching bag for Piccolo, and we get a longer fight scene than one punch, so see you next time on My DBZ Experience**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5- The Darkness of Anger**

I was watching Frieza take out the Humans with ease, he was really strong I could tell, but then there was this green freak who came out and became Frieza's main target. Piccolo was his name, They exchanged blows with Piccolo taking a very quick lead. I saw that Frieza was thrown into a cliff side, so I decided to take action against this man who was hurting my adoptive father. "Piccolo! Stop hurting my dad!" I scream as I punch him across the face.

One of the humans looked on in horror and whimpered "Is it just me or are there two Friezas?"

I hear him and say "No, I am not Frieza, I am his adopted son Frigid, and I demand you stop hurting him you green monster!"

Piccolo was visibly shaken by my words soon responded "No kid your _Dad_ is the monster. Why would I fight him if he hadn't slaughtered my people? Do you understand how terrible he is?"

I was shaking with rage, I couldn't believe the words that had come out of the green man's mouth. I retorted with "How could he be that cruel? He was the first person in this universe to actually care about me, the first one not to try and test me or steal my body. He and his brother were the only ones who cared for my well-being. They were the only ones to give me proper control over my power, and to show me new power that goes beyond anything even they had come across. How could you call a man like that evil?"

Piccolo sat there dumbstruck. He was obviously shaken that Frieza had trained me, or that he had a brother, or even by the fact that they both admitted I was the strongest. I was still angry at my father, but even more angry at the being who dared try to kill him. I again said "Go find something else to kill, because Frieza is under my protection."

Piccolo said "if he is under your protection then I have to kill you too then, sorry small guy but you are not really a threat."

I countered with this "I currently have a power level of 3 million, how does Frieza's second form stand up to that?"

The humans stood there eyes wide and jaws hanging down as if they couldn't believe I had said that. Soon Frieza came back, and I asked him "Did you really kill all of those people? Did you really destroy homes, families and the like?"

Tears came to his eyes when I asked that, and he replied "Yes I did, but I regretted it as soon as I met you. You seemed to have incredible power, and not be corrupted by it. I wanted to be like you, but I was already mostly in the gutter with this race, so I decided to finish them."

I stared and cried _'he really was a monster, but he was so caring towards me. Was he just afraid, or did he really want me to succeed him?'_ "Dad, I have to let you fight your own battle this time, I knocked out Vegeta by your ship. He was rude, and mean, but he told me the truth where you didn't I must go apologize"

Frieza hugged me and said "You go do that son, just make sure you keep an eye on that planetary scouter, because if my power level drops, I am in serious danger."

I replied "Got it dad, I'm going to go check on Vegeta, make sure he's not dead or anything."

I soon arrived at the ship to see it taking off. I rush in and find Vegeta at the controls. I ask him "What are you doing in here!? I thought I knocked you out!"

Vegeta replied "No, I faked a loss of consciousness in order to get aboard you ship, and blow the planet to kingdom come while Frieza's still weak. I want to be rid of him, and so I shall!"

I jump out the window and I see a large beam charging up from the ship. I charge one of my own in hopes to stop it before it strikes, but no such luck. I end up hitting the ship sending it spiraling down to the surface while the ship's beam destroys a moon. I fall unconscious afterwards.

When I wake up I see that the sky has darkened and I feel a strong presence nearby. I soon get up and rush to the source. I soon encounter my dad and some Golden aura producing human shouting "I am a Super Saiyan!" and punching my father.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A.N.**

**I feel so sorry for Frigid now don't you. He was unconscious through a whole 10 episodes :D But I also feel bad for Goku who will now need to deal with a really pissed off Frigid, and a desperate Frieza. I just hope that Frieza lets Frigid fight this time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6- The Calm Before the Storm! The Rage of Frigid!**

**A.N. Sorry for the late update, I am really bad with writer's block, and I hate it when that happens. I am updating not only this story, but my other story based around Minecraft. I am also planning on starting a story based around Minecraft youtubing (If that's what it's called) dubbed "The player who never lost". I may also make a Megaman Fic b/c none of the ones I have read were any good, except for one that I didn't understand the plotline of. I'm basing it around Megaman X sooooo, look foreward to that as well.**

**_Anyway On with the story_**

I saw the golden man, and I could somehow tell he was more powerful than my father by over double. So I knew I had to intervene otherwise my dad would die. The only problem was that I would have to unseal right off the bat, which I hated.

Goku –vs- Frieza 100% time skip

I was finally in my final form when I heard a scream. I turned around only to see my father get cut in half by some sort of ki-saw, and that was the moment when Cooler's training helped me. I was so sad, guilty even that I couldn't help that I became angry to the point of powering up to my maximum. But then I continued to power up, beyond my maximum. My body started to change, I grew substantially and all I saw was his body in my mind. The Golden Man stared in awe of how much power I was putting out. I knew I could have beaten him with only a fraction of the power I was putting out, but my rage led me to drastic measures to ensure this threat was snuffed out. But that's when the planet exploded.

**-1 year time skip-**

My father was getting up from his bed, in his final form with mechanical parts sticking off of him. I was still the strongest by far out of the family, but he was much more intimidating at the moment. I had trained for the day when I could avenge the pain my father had to go through, and my power skyrocketed up to around 10 million in my base form according to the scouters, but I knew this wouldn't be enough. Because the scouters on the ship had informed us of a power level of 15 million on the planet, and I wasn't going to be slow about defeating the man who nearly killed my father.

We landed on the surface, and Father ordered some of our lesser ranked soldiers to find the strongest fighters, but soon after they were slaughtered. I quickly broke through to my 2nd form in preparation as this was likely the higher power level that we had found, but it seemed that it was a boy around my age wielding a sword. He told us "Get off my planet unless you have a death wish!"

I was angry, so I said "No, not until I defeat the man who so badly wounded my father!"

With a confused look he stated "Your father? I thought you were King Cold."

I reply "No, my name is Frigid, I am the son of Frieza, and the strongest of our race."

"So you wanted to fight a Super Saiyan correct?" He Inquired.

"The man who did this was a so called Super Saiyan, so yes I do want to fight him."

"Well," the guy said, "I can fit the bill."

"Well prepare for the beating of a lifetime _Super Saiyan_, because I will destroy you as payback for harming my father!" I instantly break through to my 3rd form, and he stares in shock as I keep powering up, further increasing my power, until I break through to my unsealed form, the form radiates power and makes the planet shake just by me using it.

With a worried look he says "Woah, your power is insane! How are you this strong?!"

I say to him "Blood, sweat, tears, and hatred towards the Super Saiyan who nearly killed my father!"

A new fighter appears, even more similar to the one who fought my father, and he says "I am the one who did this, but how can you be so loyal to a guy like _him_"

Irritated I reply "I will tell you the same thing I told Vegeta, He was the first one that didn't use me to further his own goals, he actually helped me achieve mine, and I could see the possibility of change in his heart up until you nearly killed him." I start tearing up "I wanted him to change, but the near-death experience made him a shell of his former self so I trained to finish what he started. I trained for a year to come here and destroy YOU Super Saiyan!" I start screaming as I power up even more to about half my maximum. "Today, the Earth will **_BLEED_**, and I will be able to protect the universe from people like you!"

The boy says "If you want to protect the universe don't fight us, join us there is a threat coming to earth in 3 years, and we aren't strong enough to protect it from this. I was meaning to tell Goku here, but you seem like a good candidate since you want to protect the universe and all."

I contemplate this for a moment and say "Ok tell me about this _threat_"

***Time skip past android Lecture***

_'__Hmm androids' _I think _'I think this will be a good test of my new power, and the best way to protect the universe, and if Goku doesn't die I may be able to kill him myself later on'_

The boy whose name was Trunks said we should train, but I beg to differ. My power was already beyond that anybody in the universe had seen, and I was still a teenager, my power could grow tremendously in weeks if given nutrition. I then said to Goku and Trunks "How about a sparring match, you two as Super Saiyans, and I in a restrained final form"

Goku was giddy, but Trunks was skeptical. Eventually the both of them said yes, and the fight was on.

Again they were moving slowly, but not nearly as slow as when I was powered up. They simultaneously threw left and right jabs and I was dodging them with ease. I soon grabbed one's hand and directed them in front of the other's kick, and they landed about 100 yards away. They shot ki blasts at me which were surprisingly fast, but I batted them back at them and they had to jump quickly to get out of the way.

I threw a few blasts at them which they dodged, and during the fight suddenly I hear screams of terror. I turn around to see a human laying on the ground with a hole through his chest, and I rush to check it out

**_Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn_**

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. **

**Who has been harmed, who dun it, Why did it happen?**

**Find out next time on My DBZ Experience**

**I'm going to now post the power levels of all the people Seen in this saga**

**Ginyu- 120k**

**Jeice- 50k**

**Burter- 50k**

**Recoome- 45k**

**Guldo- 20k**

**Random attacker- 15k**

**Vegeta- 39k**

**1****st**** form Frigid (Namek)- 3 mil**

**1****st**** form Frieza- 750k**

**2****nd**** form- 1.5 mil**

**3****rd**** form- 4.5 mil**

**4****th**** form (start)- 12 mil**

**Max power- 120 mil**

**Frigid 2****nd**** form- 6 mil**

**3****rd**** form- 18 mil**

**4****th**** form (minimal)- 48 mil**

**Max final- 480 mil**

**Super Arcosian- 2.9 billion**

**Goku SSJ- 300 mil**

**(begin Android saga)**

**Mecha Frieza- 250 mil**

**Firgid (forms in order)- 10 mil, 20 mil, 60 mil, 160 mil (minimal), Max 1.6 bil**

**Super Frigid- 9.7 billion**

**Trunks SSJ- 350 mil**

**Goku SSJ- 450 mil**

**A.N 2**

**Confirmed Vegeta is ****DEAD**** I do not plan on bringing him back, because I plan on making Frigid his emotional counterpart in this AU Universe. I plan on big things straight through the Buu saga.**


End file.
